neverenoughmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod:Never Enough Devices (tConfig)/Cable
Cables are a new wire alternative with many features above the original wiring system. They must be manually connected using a wrench, allowing for much tighter wiring. They also connect to the sides of devices, not directly to the device like wiring. This means devices can have up to 4 cable connections, enabling complex tiles such as logic gates. Cables come with multiple inline devices, such as interfaces, used to connect cable to wire; relays, an inline switch that can be used for simple logic; and resistors, which can be used to delay pulses, allowing much more interesting traps. Basics To get started, you should learn about connecting. It's really quite simple, place your cable out, and you'll have a bunch of black dots. Then take out your wrench, and right click between the cables. This will connect them together, or to other devices that can connect to a cable. This applies to all three cable variations. Rotating resistors is done similarly, just right click with a wrench, and it will rotate. Now you can connect them, but how do they work? Heres the breakdown: *'Cables' act identical to wires, transfering pulses through the whole cable. Aside from that though, cables don't do anything. They cannot trigger a non-cable device, and cannot connect to wire. *'Interfaces' work the same way as normal Cables, except they can connect to wire. Using Cables and Interfaces alone can be an easy way to cross wires. Although you shouldn't need as many, Interfaces are one of the most important Cable versions. *'Relays' work the same way as normal Cables,' '''so long as they are on. '''They have a built in switch'. If the light is dim, then the Relay is off, and it won't allow pulses through. Relays can also connect to wire, which will toggle the switch. You can also do this manually by right clicking. (without a wrench) *'Resistors' work the same way as normal Cables, in only two directions, and are used to delay pulses traveling through them. The Resistor M3, for instance, will delay a pulse for one second before it comes out the other side of the Resistor. *'Diodes' work the same way as normal Cables, in only two directions, and will only allow a pulse to travel through them in one direction. The Diode has an arrow on it to point which way the pulses are allowed to go. By now, you should be able to use Cables to make some simple contraptions, but how do you get them? Well... Obtained From Crafting NPC Shop Simple Designs Custom Clocks Using some Cables, an Interface, and any amount of Resistors, you can make highly specific clocks, instead of the preset ones. You can also make a faster clock than any other in the game, a 0.1 Second Clock. This is done by making a loop of Cable, connecting both sides of a Resistor together, and having an Interface anywhere along that. The Resistor will trigger the Interface, as well as itself, continuing the loop. All you need to do is put a single pulse into the loop yourself. Warning: This design is not save-safe, meaning it will stop working after you reload the world. Simple Logic: And / Nor Some people just love going overboard with in-game circuitry. This is for you. With this, you can have the "And" logic gate, which will pulse when both inputs have been turned on. This also works as a "Nor" logic gate, if it starts with both inputs on. To do this, you require two Relays, an Interface, atleast three Cable, and some kind of clock. Wire the Clock up to one end with the interface(or using Cable, if using the above Custom Clock) and then place Cable-Relay-Cable-Relay-Cable. The two Relays are the inputs, and if both on, the clock's pulse will go through. Wire the other end up to whatever you want. Warning: Remember to set the Relays to default to what you want; both off for "And", both on for "Nor". Category:Mod Details Category:Item